1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device and method of recording and, more specifically, to device and method of recording in which program data to be recorded under one title is limited in time.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a recording device has been provided in which time period that can be recorded under one title is limited to a prescribed time period, in connection with display of recording time or reproduction time.
When programmed recording (timer recording) is designated exceeding the prescribed time period in such a recording device, it is possible to perform designated recording by dividing into a plurality of titles for recording. Here, a problem that frames are dropped at the portion connecting the divided portions, that is, the problem of frame dropping, arises.
In this regard, according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2001-045425, 2005-174390 and 2003-199012, when divided recording is done, neighboring portions are recorded in redundant manner, so that the connection between divided portions is less noticeable.
The technique according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2001-045425 and 2003-199012, however, is disadvantageous as overlapped portions remain on the disk, wasting disk capacity.
According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-174390, the overlapped portions (margin) are erased and a plurality of files are combined to form one file. This reference, however, does not disclose how to figure out the margin portion (that is, which frame is a margin) and to combine without frame dropping.